


Pink

by Jazz_s_shadow



Series: Collars [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ballet boots, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Corsetry, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Shaving, Subspace, cross-dressing, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_s_shadow/pseuds/Jazz_s_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve wanted to feel cherished, he brought the pink to Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

“Hey, sweetie,” Natasha said as Steve walked into the room, pink collar in hand, hair still wet from his shower. “Ready to get pretty?” Steve blushed as he nodded, handing Natasha the collar. She quickly put it around his neck, before they headed into the huge bathroom, where Natasha had set out her supplies. She had him lay down on the massage table, before waxing his legs, removing every trace of hair. When she urged him to spread his legs, he did so, trying his best to relax. A hiss of pain slipped through his lips as she waxed his balls, removing all the hair from his groin until he was as smooth as silk. 

“Hands behind your head, please,” she asked, and Steve moved them as requested, so that the skin of his underarms were taut. She made quick work of the hair there, running her hands over the skin to ensure all the hair was removed.

“Turn over, sweetie.” Steve flipped over, then spread his legs and grabbed the cheeks of his ass, spreading them so his hole was exposed. A quick blaze of pain, and the hairs around his hole were removed. She pressed a large blunt syringe full of lubricant to his hole, flooding him with slick, before pushing in the small plug Tony had designed into him, which would slowly thicken over an hour, opening him for cock. Natasha patted a stool, and Steve went and sat down. His fingernails were buffed smooth, then painted a sparkly pink. She applied subtle makeup to his face, to make him look more feminine without it being obvious he was wearing makeup, and then put a shoulder length blonde wig on him. She nodded, satisfied so far, and Steve grinned, happy that he’d pleased her. The clothes were next. Natasha put a pale pink corset around him, before lacing it as tightly as it would go, cinching in his waist to appear smaller. Sheer pink stockings were carefully rolled up his legs, before hooking onto the corset. A sheer pleated pink skirt was put on next, his half hard cock already tenting and wetting the front of it. The knee high pink ballet boots were last. They were custom made, due to his large feet, and had a 10” heel, making him tower over everyone else. Natasha helped him put them on, then stand. It took him a moment to remember how to stand in them, but he’d trained himself to walk in them, so after a minute, his feet remembered how to support him while being stuffed into them. 

“Ready, sweetie? The others are in the living room waiting for their girl.”

“I’m ready,” Steve said, and Natasha left, leaving Steve to make his way to the living room alone. The plug in his ass had swelled in size, leaking more slick into him, and as he started his slow walk to the living room, it brushed against his prostate, bringing his cock to full hardness, tenting his skirt almost obscenely. However, since Natasha hadn’t put him in a cock cage to keep him soft, they obviously wanted him hard. 

He made it to the living room, where the others were waiting. Ballroom dancing music was playing softly in the background, and the couches had been moved to the walls, leaving a make-shift dance floor. 

“Sweetie!” Thor boomed, as he stood before Steve. “Dance with me!” Thor led him to the middle of the floor, and they danced a slow waltz, in deference to Steve’s limited movement. The others were sitting on the couches, talking softly. Steve was a good six inches taller than Thor in his boots, but he still felt delicate. The first half of the dance was proper, but then Thor slipped his hand under Steve’s skirt, guiding the second half with his hand on Steve’s bare buttock, his fingers tapping against the plug in his hole at irregular intervals, making it hard for Steve not to falter in his dance steps. When the dance ended, Thor stood back and bowed, before going to sit down. Tony stepped up in his place, and Steve gave him a soft smile. Tony wasn’t wearing any of his height enhancing shoes, so Steve was a full foot taller than him. Tony didn’t bother putting a hand on Steve’s waist to lead him, just cupped his bare ass as he waltzed Steve around the room.

“You look beautiful, Sweetie. And you dance like goddess.” Steve blushed at the compliments. “How are you doing? Getting tired?”

Steve nodded. “I need…” he whispered, knowing Tony would understand what he meant.

“Do you need a cock in your wet hole, Sweetie? Need someone to fill you up? Breed you until you’re bursting with seed?” Steve whimpered and nodded, as they continued to dance. Tony smiled as the dance ended, and led Steve over to the couch, where Bruce and Clint were sitting and chatting. “Turn around and flip up your skirt, Sweetie. Show them how needy your hole is.” Steve whimpered and blushed, even as he turned around and flipped up his skirt, spreading his legs as best he could to show off his hole with the plug nestled inside. Thor rose from the couch and stood before Steve, letting Steve steady himself against Thor’s solid body. Feeling a little less unsteady, he used both hands to spread his cheeks, so the plug and his hole were shown off to their best advantage.

“So beautiful, Sweetie,” Bruce said, as he trailed a finger around his hole where it clung to the plug. “You’re so wet for us, aren’t you? You need us.”

“Yes, Bruce. Need you,” Steve moaned. 

“We’ve got you, Sweetie. Just let us take care of you,” Tony said, as Thor kissed him gently. Bruce pressed the button on the plug, which caused it to shrink, and he pulled it out, resulting in a gush of slick escaping from his hole, wetting the back of his thighs.

“So wet for us,” Clint muttered, before licking up the slick from one thigh, as Bruce took the other. His hole was spasming, desperate to be filled again, leaking slick from the huge amounts that had been pushed into him earlier. As their heads got too close together, Clint slipped onto the floor between Steve’s legs, pouring his attention to Steve’s smooth balls, while Bruce licked up the Steve’s twitching hole, tonguing away the slick from the surface, before dipping his tongue inside. Steve wailed, his hands clenching hard on his ass to keep his cheeks spread for his lovers’ attention, relying on Thor to make sure he didn’t fall.

“That’s it, Sweetie. Come apart for us,” Natasha said, and as Clint sucked his balls into his mouth, and Bruce gently fucked his tongue into Steve’s willing hole, Steve came, soaking the front of his skirt with seed. Thor was the only thing keeping his standing as he shook through his orgasm, his hands moving to clutch weakly at Thor’s waist.

“Such a good girl for us. Are you ready to be filled?” Steve nodded weakly, as Bruce and Clint pulled away from him. Steve was transferred from Thor’s arms to Clint’s, who was petting him gently and praising him all the while. Thor’s hands spread Steve’s cheeks, re-exposing his slick hole.

“Beautiful Shield-Maiden,” Thor said, as he pressed his cock against Steve’s hole, and then pressed inside, until Steve was taking him to the root. “So wonderful, letting us sate ourselves in your body, fill you with our seed.” Thor thrust slowly, his cock rubbing against all the spots inside Steve that needed attention. Steve trembled as he was bred, clutching Clint to prevent from falling. Clint was praising him, the words blurring so that Steve only understood the general meaning and not the exact words. Steve’s cock hardened again, the serum, as always, making his refractory period quite short. Thor’s thrust increased in speed, until Thor came with a shout, his hands tightening on Steve’s waist where there would no doubt be bruises for a short time. Steve hummed in contentment that he’d been properly bred, as Thor pulled out, and Bruce took his place. Bruce was always so gentle, and Steve worked his muscles around Bruce’s cock, wanting to increase his pleasure as much as he could. Steve lost all concept of time, as Bruce bred him, as Clint praised him, as Tony kissed him. Bruce came inside him with a shudder, and Steve hummed again. 

There was a shuffle around him, as Bruce pulled away and Tony took his place, not leaving Steve’s hungry hole empty for more that a quick moment. Tony fucked him fast, making Steve moan as his prostate took a beating. The thrusting and pleasure all blurred in Steve’s mind, leaving him content. When Tony came, Steve did as well, coating his skirt with another load of come. When Tony pulled out, and another cock didn’t replace him, Steve whined in protest. The others made soothing noises, as they moved him so he could bend at the waist. When his mouth encountered hot slick folds, he realized what was happening, and quickly started to lick Natasha’s clit. A hand carded through his hair as Nat praised him, and Clint’s cock finally pressed into him, making Steve wiggle as best he could. Clint fucked him roughly, making Steve clutch at Nat’s thighs to avoid falling over, despite helpful hands at his waist. He licked and sucked as best he could, as Clint fucked him hard, until he came inside Steve with a shout. Steve hummed in contentment that he’d been properly bred them all. Clint pulled out, and the plug was put back in, to keep all their seed inside Steve where it belonged. Steve brought his full attention to Natasha, and soon had her shuddering and coming against his tongue. He was carefully brought back upright, and leaned back against Thor’s strong body.

He heard the others praising him, as he realized his cock was hard and needy again. The plug in his ass started to vibrate against his prostate, making his shake in Thor’s arms, before he came again, saturating his skirt with semen. Thor picked him up, and walked somewhere, Steve’s mind drifting. The wig was removed, and something wet rubbed against his face. His corset was loosened, letting Steve breath deeply again, and then removed, as were the ballet boots, stocking and skirt, leaving him only in the collar, with the plug in his hole. He was gently laid on a soft surface, and he was quickly fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has ideas for collar colours and kinks, I'd love to hear them. In addition to black and pink, red (pain), green (medical play), white (age play/innocence) and yellow (anything goes) have been decided on. Green or white will probably be next, unless I get bit by a different kink bunny. And if anyone would like to beta for me, it would help me get fic out faster, since I tend to wait a few weeks to edit before I post things.


End file.
